In the Beginning
by Chani
Summary: This story takes place before Harry Potter to when James Potter and Sirius Black were beginning their lives as Hogwarts students.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It belongs to J.K. Rowling, who writes the great Harry Potter series. I don't know Lily Potter's maiden name so it's completely made up. Please don't sue, this is strictly for entertainment.

Author: Chani

****

In the Beginning

Chapter 1: Express to Hogwarts

It was a bright sunny morning in the Kings Cross train station. It was very crowded, with people rushing around. Some even wore long black robes. An eleven-year-old dark haired boy looked around with a sigh. He was supposed to be going to platform 9 ¾. 'Wherever that is,' he thought. He'd better hurry, he was supposed to take Hogwart's Express at 11:00. Suddenly someone ran right into him, and he stumbled forward. Turning he came face to face with another dark haired boy. The boy grinned, or sneered, he couldn't tell. "Severus Snape, are you headed for Hogwarts."

The boy nodded and shrugged. "Sirius Black, and yeah I'm trying to find the platform."

Severus snorted. "Well you're obviously not trying very hard."

Sirius frowned slightly. This guy didn't seem to nice, and personally Sirius was getting slightly annoyed with him. "Do you think you could tell me where to go?"

Severus sneered and pointed to a wall. "Just walk through that wall." Then he turned and waved an arm. "Lucius!" He walked away.

Sirius turned to the wall. "Jerk," he muttered. Picking up his duffel back he slung it over his shoulder and then picked up his trunk. Raising an eyebrow he walked to the wall. For a minute he thought Snape might be lying. 

"Just think about walking through it and you'll go through."

Sirius turned to see a girl his age with fiery red hair and green eyes. "Hi I'm Lily Brent. You just walk through it, don't think about hitting the wall."

Sirius grinned. "I'm Sirius. Really? You just pretend there's no wall."

Lily walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "No silly you don't pretend. There is no wall." Then without warning she yanked on his arm and they were propelled towards the wall. 

"Whoa!" Sirius yelled as he passed through the wall. He almost stumbled but Lily steadied him. 

"See," she said, a twinkle in her eye. "Come on I have no one to sit with, and I doubt you have anyone either."

Sirius snorted. "Are you always so straight to the point."

Lily grinned. "Yep."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, then followed her onto the train. They walked down the aisles, and he could hear people whispering at them. Lily sighed. "Well maybe we won't sit anywhere."

Sirius frowned and suddenly was bumped from behind. His trunk started to slip out of his arms, when a strong grip caught the side. Sirius looked up into the face of another blacked haired youth with dark eyes. He wore glasses and his eyes gave off a friendly twinkle. "You two can sit with my friends and I."

Lily smiled. "Thanks."

"Let me help you," the boy said and took part of Sirius's trunk. He led the two to a compartment where two boys were already sitting. One with pale colorless hair and blue eyes, the other with light brown hair and brown eyes. They both looked up from collectable wizard cards when the three entered. "This is Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, we just met today. Guy's this is…oh jeez I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself or get your names."

Sirius laughed. "That's ok, I'm Sirius Black, and this is Lily Brent."

"I'm James Potter."

Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later they were on their way, talking and laughing. Sirius, who'd always had a hard time making friends, found himself becoming good friends with James already, and James felt the same way. Peter and Remus were nice too, and pretty soon the four joked and laughed like they'd grown up together. Lily also fit in great with all of them. 

"I'll be right back guys," Lily said and stood up, walking out of the compartment. 

Sirius followed James's gaze as he watched Lily leave. He gave him a grin. "Man you've only known her for two hours and you already like her."

James blushed slightly and shook his head. "I don't like her she's just nice."

"Yeah sure," Remus teased. Peter grinned. 

James shook his head and laughed. After a while someone called out. "We'll be reaching Hogwarts in ten minutes."

James grinned. "We'd better get changed."

All four changed into their black robes and then Lily came back already wearing hers. She smiled brightly at them. 

Where were you?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled. "Talking to a girl named Tris. She's really nice. So are you guys ready?"

"Yep," James, Sirius, and Peter answered enthusiastically. Remus looked nervous, and was slightly pale. 

As they stepped off the train and into the first years group, Sirius hit Remus lightly on the arm. "You alright?"

Remus nodded. "Yep just a little nervous I guess."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah me too."

The four walked in silence as they followed a man named Joven, the gamekeeper, through a dark forest. The narrow path lasted only a few minutes before it opened up to reveal a large black lake with a shore lined of boats. On the other side, on a mountain, was a vast castle that had many towers. The first years gazed in wonder and some exclaimed in delight. 

Joven turned around and looked at all of them. "Alright four too a boat, no more!"

Lily smiled. "You guys go, I'll go with Tris, and her friends."

"Are you sure?" James asked. She nodded, and the four boys got in the boat. Once everyone was in a boat, Joven tapped the side of the boat he was in with his wand. "Alright, forward!"

All the boats moved forward across the lake, and as they approached the cliff wall, Joven yelled for them to duck their heads. They all did and were now traveling in a dark tunnel. Sirius grinned. Finally they reached what seemed to be an underground harbor. Joven smiled and led them up a passageway in stone, across the damp grass, and knocked on the large castle door. James turned to Sirius with a grin. He smiled in return and they followed everyone in. 


End file.
